The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. Pat. No. 9,480,869 discloses exercise equipment having a weight stack that is configured to oppose a given exercise motion through a cable and pulley system and an elongated cylindrical connector connecting the cable to a weight stack. The elongated cylindrical connector comprises a first threaded portion located proximate to the weight stack and a second portion located distal from the weight stack. The first threaded portion is engaged with the weight stack and has a diameter that is greater than a diameter of the second portion such that an operator can visually determine whether the connector is fully engaged with a threaded receptacle in the weight stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,532 discloses exercise apparatus having a weight stack for opposing a given exercise motion. The weight stack has a first set of a plurality of primary weights vertically stacked on each other, a primary weight selector having a plurality of settings selectively controlling the number of weights to be lifted during the exercise motion, a second set of a plurality of secondary weights, and a secondary weight selector having a plurality of settings selectively controlling the number of secondary weights to be lifted during the exercise motion, the secondary weights providing supplemental incremental weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,887 discloses exercise apparatus for guided exercise movement including a primary arm pivotally mounted to a frame for pivotal movement about a fixed pivot relative to the frame, a movement arm pivotally mounted to the primary arm for pivotal movement relative to the primary arm about a floating pivot relative to the frame, a stationary cam fixed on the frame, and a follower on the movement arm engaging the stationary cam and guided thereby to control the path of movement of the movement arm about the floating pivot during movement of the primary arm about the fixed pivot. The cam has a cam track surface controlling compound movement of the movement arm.